


The Couch

by Mettespo



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, just a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 10:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mettespo/pseuds/Mettespo
Summary: Nothing special, just a short piece of fluff





	The Couch

**Author's Note:**

> Just a - in the truest sense of the word - little something I quickly jotted down to try and keep this fandom alive.
> 
> What happened to all you guys? Are you all on summer hiatus?

**The Couch  
**   


„I know we said we would, but do we really have to?“

„Honey, what's the matter? You were the one who said we need a new couch.“

Mac sighed. „I _know_ , but now that it's imminent I guess I'm a little sentimental.“

Will laughed. „What's sentimental about a piece of furniture?“

„Don't laugh at me. There are so many memories attached to this couch – Remember what we did right here the night you proposed? And when you came home from jail?“

Will's mind went back and a wide smile slowly spread across his face. „ _Oh yeah_ , how could I forget? Maybe we should... _Ouch_ “

Mac had elbowed him into the side. „Focus. Couch.“

„Yeah, yeah... killjoy.“ He quickly took a step away to avoid another hit. „But look, you didn't mind when we got a new mattress last year?“

„That's different, that's... It's basically everyday life compared to a holiday... Special occasions, you know? And Charlie! I sat in this corner when I breastfed her. The three of us snuggled together and watched her favourite movies. Or sometimes, when she came home from school or a playdate, she fell asleep here and I would just watch her. And I miss that, now that she is 'too grown up', to use her own words.“

„But you wouldn't have to...“ Mac interrupted Will.

„Look!“ She bent down to pick up one of the cushions, turning it over to reveal an orange-sized discoloration. „Remember when she spilled her grape juice and tried to convince us it was Mr. Snuggles' fault?“ She smiled nostalgically.

„That little rascal.“ Will chuckled. „But all you just said shows exactly why we _don't_ need to keep this old monstrosity. The memories are right here, in our heads and our hearts, we don't need a physical reminder, do we?“

Mac let her finger run over the old, faded stain and sighed. „I guess not. It's just...“

„You know what?“ Will took the cushion out of her hand and walked over to the kitchen. When Mac followed him she saw him taking out a pair of scissors from the utensils' drawer, and before she could say anything he had cut into the fabric.

„What the hell are you doing?“ She leaped forward but realized she was too late. _„Billy!“_

„This...“ Will put the scissors aside and held up the piece of fabric with the stain on it that he had just cut out. „...will go into Charlie's baby scrapbook to be remembered for eternity, and we now have a very good reason to go couch shopping.“

Mac looked at him open-mouthed, but suddenly she started laughing and threw her arms around his neck. „God, and I thought I was the crafty one in this family!“

Will laughed and dropped the cushion to hold her tight, before mumbling into her ear. „That's only half the plan. Once the new couch is delivered we'll start making new memories...“ He nibbled on her ear lobe. „What do you say?“

She moved back and grinned. „Let's go.“  
  


::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

„Oh God... You've still got it, Baby...“ Mac fell forward onto Will's chest, panting hard. „I like this new couch already.“

„See...“ Will lifted his head to kiss her lazily and let his hands run down her bare back. „And I am absolutely sure that Charlie will manage to put her mark on this one, too.“

Mac giggled and snuggled into him. „I hope so.“

 


End file.
